


Enchanted

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: It was at the next party that Daiki met Tetsu again and to say he was captivated was an understatement.“Hello Aomine-kun. It’s nice to see you again.”“Huh? Ah, y-yeah, same here Tetsu.”“Are you alright Aomine-kun? Your cheeks are red.”





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! My exams are over and I'm pretty sure I flunked them cause I suck at studying. Sad life. But anyway, since they are over, I decided to finish this fic that's been sitting in my com for quite a while. This song came up during my YouTube autoplay, I have no idea how it went there but eh, the fic just spun itself from there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song used: [Taylor Swift - Enchanted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWSt64gNr30)
> 
> Could listen to the [Owl City version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JGHd0NWmGM) too since it's a guy's perspective. The lyrics don't change much, just a little.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

* * *

Daiki plastered a smile to his face during the whole party. He smiled so much his cheeks started to hurt. He faked interest in whatever the other person was talking about. When the person finally left him alone, Daiki silently breathed a sigh of relief. He dropped the smile and glanced across the room. As he scanned, his eyes immediately got drawn to a man standing a few tables away from him.

* * *

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts,_  
_counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_  
_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Daiki caught sight of blue eyes, a couple shades lighter than his, that looks so familiar. Those eyes lit up in silent recognition as the man started to walk towards him.

“Hello.” The man spoke when he was near enough, voice teasing. “You look familiar. I don’t suppose we’ve met before?”

“I could say the same about you.” Daiki responded. “What’s your name? I’m Aomine Daiki.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” The name sounded familiar but Daiki shrugged it off, he met a lot of people in parties like these. It’s no surprise he can’t remember all of them, it must’ve been the same for the man. “Nice to meet you Aomine-kun.” A flash of disappointment passes those sky blue eyes but it was so quick Daiki wasn’t sure whether it was there or not. The man takes a sip from his glass before he continues. “You look like you hate to be here.”

Daiki immediately counters, defence mechanism kicking in. “No. I’m honoured to be in the presence of these people.”

Kuroko laughs softly, lips curling up in silent amusement. “Classy speech definitely does not suit you Aomine-kun.”

Daiki doesn’t know why, but being in Kuroko’s presence seems to drop all his guards and he finds himself retorting before he can stop himself. “Hey! It so does.” He tries to seem serious, but finds himself grinning genuinely for the first time the whole night when Kuroko continues to laugh.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

“Oh, I have to go soon.” Kuroko states as he stares at his wrist watch.

“So fast?” Daiki replies, disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time with the other.

“Yes, it’s late and I have to get up early tomorrow.” Kuroko responds, tone just as upset.

“That’s too bad.” Daiki drinks from his glass before speaking again. “Maybe I’ll see you again then? Tetsu.”

Kuroko no, Tetsu turns around to face Daiki again, surprise evident on his face. If he was offended by the nickname, he certainly did not let anything show. Instead, he gives a smile that makes Daiki’s heart skip a beat. “Yes, I’ll see you again Aomine-kun.” Then he turns to walk away.

It’s only when he’s in the comfort of his room and he feels way too warm that Daiki realises he’s been thinking about Tetsu the whole way home.

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up,_  
_2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth,_  
_wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, “Hey_  
_It was enchanting to meet you.”_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Daiki tosses and turns on his bed before finally finding a position that is comfortable and starts to drift off. ‘I wonder who Tetsu loves?’ The random thought passes through his head just as he’s a step away from dreamland and his eyes immediately shoot open, before he forces them close again. It shouldn’t matter to him who Tetsu loves, after all, Tetsu is just a friend right? But as Daiki tries to go back to sleep, he realises that his mind is clouded with thoughts on who Tetsu loves and how he wishes it were him.

He gets up and starts walking about in his room, maybe he’ll feel tired after awhile and won’t have to have these crazy thoughts. When Daiki finally goes back to sleep, he dreams.

_Daiki hears the knock on the door and immediately throws it open, seeing Tetsu on the other side._

_“Tetsu? What are you doing here?”_

_“Hey,” he replies. “It was enchanting to meet you Aomine-kun.”_

Daiki’s eyes shoot open as he wakes from his dream. Then he buries his head in his blanket as he mutters to himself. “I am so screwed.” If one meeting was enough to make him like this, Daiki can’t imagine what a second meeting would bring.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

It was at the next party that Daiki met Tetsu again and to say he was captivated was an understatement. The suit the shorter man wore suited him very well.

“Hello Aomine-kun. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Huh? Ah, y-yeah, same here Tetsu.” Daiki stutters and Tetsu casts him a worrying look.

“Are you alright Aomine-kun? Your cheeks are red.” His cheeks must be very red if someone could point it out, considering his dark skin tone.

“I’m fine! Just a little hot here.” Daiki flashes a smile and hopes Tetsu will stop asking him questions.

“Would you like to go to the balcony then?”

He dumbly nods his head in reply then follows Tetsu out.

Daiki feels his body loosen up when the cold wind brushes against his face. When he feels like he won’t make a fool out of himself again. He starts making small talk with Tetsu, asking him how the past month has been.

* * *

_And this is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

“Aomine-kun look! Shooting stars.” Tetsu says, pointing towards the streaks of light that zipped past the starry night sky before bringing his hands together and closing his eyes. Daiki mimicking his actions soon after.

“What did you wish for?” Tetsu asked after they both had opened their eyes.

_That this is the very first page and not where the storyline ends._

“Secret~” he sings instead and Tetsu pouts so cutely that Daiki almost couldn’t resist leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

“Say Tetsu.”

“Yes?”

Daiki takes a deep breath and gathers up his courage before continuing. “Do you have someone you love?”

Tetsu leans against the railing, staring at the starry night sky as he answers thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t say he’s someone I love. I think it’s too early for that now. But I am interested in getting to know him better. Though I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know I’m interested in him.”

With that, Daiki feels his heart crack. “O-Oh…” Then he plasters the fake smile he usually used before he met Tetsu, the one that didn’t meet his eyes. “Ey, who’s the lucky guy? I’m pretty sure he knows that you’re interested in him. If he doesn’t, I’ll help you guys out!”

Tetsu hums. “He’s loud but means well. He has the brightest smile but thinks he can fool me with one of those fake ones. He’s horrible at classy speech and can be pretty dumb sometimes.”

“Oh?” Daiki can’t help but let out because that sounds a lot like him. No way, it can’t be him. He is not dumb! Okay, maybe he is just a little. But… he would know if Tetsu was interested in him right? “So when did you meet him?”

“Mm… He probably remembers it as about a month ago at a party but we met about seventeen years ago.”

“What?! What kind of guy can’t remember meeting someone as great as you?”

Tetsu chuckles. “It’s fine, I don’t blame him. Not many people can remember their childhood so clearly. Besides, we only played for about six months before I had to move.”

At this Daiki is stunned. Because he remembers playing with a boy a long time ago, but it has been such a long time that he forgot his face and name. “That guy. What does he look like?”

“He has navy blue hair, looks really handsome and has a dark skin tone.”

Daiki listens, heart beating faster with every detail Tetsu says. “Me…? I-”

“Tetsuya! We’re going.”

They both turn around to face the voice. “Chihiro-nii.” Tetsu lets out then he flicks his head to Daiki before turning back to address his brother again. “I’m coming soon, just give me a few moments.”

Chihiro nods before walking off.

“Sorry Aomine-kun, seems like I’m have to leave now.” Tetsu says before he turns to leave.

“Wait!” Daiki grabs his wrist. “I... You… Is it me…?”

Tetsu smiles before gently prying his wrist from Daiki’s grip. “Don’t worry Daiki, we’ll meet again.” Then, he jogs away and Daiki is left there stunned.

Dai…ki?

Suddenly the memories of his childhood came rushing back full force.

“Hey! What’s your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Tetsu huh? My name is Aomine Daiki.”

 

“Sorry Daiki, my family will be moving soon, I won’t be able to play with you anymore.”

“Ehhh… But I wanna play with Tetsu. I don’t want Tetsu to go away.”

_“Don’t worry Daiki, we’ll meet again.”_

Daiki fixes him with a hard stare. “Then when we meet again. I’ll ask you to marry me! That way, we can play together forever!”

Tetsu’s eyes widen in surprise before he gives a rare genuine smile. “Alright then. It’s a promise.”

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

The next party took forever to come and when it did. Daiki immediately went to search for a certain blue head. He saw him near the balcony and walked over.

“Hey Tetsu. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

Tetsu turns around, small smile present on his face. “Yes it has, Daiki.” He says, voice teasing.

Daiki gives a sheepish smile in return. “Sorry I forgot.”

“It’s fine. We were kids anyway.”

“I’ll make it up to you then.”

Tetsu tilts his head adorably to the side.

“Tetsu. Will you let me take you out on a date?” Daiki asks, hand outstretched.

“Just one?” The shorter shoots back, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Daiki scratches the back of his head with his other hand. “You said you wanted to get to know me better first right? I want to get to know you better too.” He looks at the ground. “And if you’re okay with me, I’d love to take you out again.”

It’s only when Tetsu puts his hand in his and says “Alright then. Of course, you can” that Daiki lets out a breath he never knew he had been holding.

“Hey Tetsu?”

“Yes?”

“I was enchanted to meet you.”

“I know.” He replies. “I was too.” His lips curled into a smile, eyes shining with happiness and Daiki could see it all.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

“Daiki, it took you long enough.”

The man in question chuckles. “Sorry Tetsu. Are you cold?”

“You’re lucky I love you, I nearly froze my fingers waiting for you.” Tetsu moves his cold fingers in front of Daiki. “You owe me a vanilla milkshake.”

Daiki grabs his hands with his own and puffs air into them, warming them as best as he can with his breath and hands. “A vanilla milkshake in this weather? You must be crazy.”

“No, I’m not. Vanilla milkshakes can be drunk any time of the year. Besides, I have you to warm me up if I get cold.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you say.” Then wraps his arms around the shorter as he presses his warm lips to Tetsu’s cold ones, making sure they were warm enough before pulling back. “You’re lucky I love you or else I wouldn’t warm you up, especially after I told you not to drink a vanilla milkshake in this cold ass weather.”

Tetsu merely gives a cheeky grin in reply that Daiki finds absolutely enchanting.


End file.
